guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora Glade (mission)
Looks nice. Let's take out the Elite section though, not gonna be used, ever, I think. --Karlos 09:38, 3 November 2005 (EST) Did this mission recently become harder? A few minutes ago I failed my third attempt to do the bonus of this mission, which I find a little alarming. :) I am under the impression that the speed and order in which the White Mantle captures the thorn pedestals at the end of the mission has recently changed. If my memory serves me right, the Mantle always used to go for the thorn pedestal to the left (east) first, and I usually reached it before them. Now when I entered the area, the Mantle already had the pedestal to the right (south) captured, giving them a head start. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:48, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :The mantle start running for the pedestals at some point, so if you take too long killing the boss after capturing the two altars or something, they might get a good headstart. The mantle always have had one of the pedestals at their control in the start when I have played this, even if I have been as fast as possible. -- 14:13, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I always kill all mobs before opening the gate. As for the head start, I might just been mistaken, it's been a while that I played that mission. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:33, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::If I'm doing the mission, I do the classic running strategy. Everyone waits at the pedestal from which the crystal spawns. Someone (if you only have two people with running skills, then have someone who can't run) should deliver the crystal to the shrine closest to you. As soon as the crystal respawns in the pedestal, a warrior or ranger grabs it and runs off, and then when it respawns again, same thing. I only bother killing all the mantle when doing the bonus. And boy...most PUGs have no concept of the running tactic, which is perhaps why this mission is so frusturating. Ordin 18:21, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Perhaps the easiest way to complete the bonus: Steal the Mantle's crystal! A warrior or other reasonably solid teammate with sprinting skills should not have too much difficulty snatching their crystal and preventing them from tuning any other portals. The snatcher should then run off and hide and NOT drop the crystal until the rest of the team has killed off the Mantle. When snatching the mantle's crystal it is important to time the rush with the crystal's imminent respawn. Get Around The Gate I think this is not about the mission. It's more about the location. Well, it is one of the few "edges of the world." I think we should add it. 75.46.62.36 :A more detailed description is already in Aurora Glade (location). I removed it from this article. --Nova 12:56, 4 February 2007 (CST) Way to do bonus I found it is pretty easy to do bonus with henchies. All you need is Riposte, Deadly Riposte, and quick adrenaline, such as To The Limit. Just switch your secondary to Warrior. Once you get to the place, grab a crystal and take the closest one. Then grab another crystal and take the one they gained. then run straight for the guy. Put a flag for henchies in the middle of all the guys. After engaging the boss, spam Deadly Riposte and, after enough adrenaline, Riposte. That's it.--24.16.163.73 02:25, 29 November 2006 (CST) :You mean heroes, right? I don't think poor Alesia can handle all that by herself. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:47, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::It's much easier to just run around the Mantle and actually "assassinate" the Demagogue. He's not near any other mobs, as long as you keep it that way he'll die before the Mantle manage to attune all the pedestals. Can't get mission that way, though. Entropy 18:19, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::: ->Rapta: Yes, henchies can do it. What I did was have the Henchies stay in middle to kill all the Mantle while I just ran the crystals to the pedestals. Henchies are actually quite good, considering the White Mantle only send out 4-5 people per run. --Nova 13:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::All right, you can do both attunding and bonus at the same time (without losing the mission), but this cannot be done with an all henchmen group. You need a warrior (prefered) with some running skills. Once the group reach the part to attund the 3 pedestals, get the warrior to run to the pedestal on the right, from there he should be able to see the entrance to get behind the whole mantle army and kill Demagogue. During this time, 2 other players should continue attunding 2 pedestals. Runner 1 take cystal to the closest pedestal. Runner 2 stays at the thorn pedestal and get ready to take the next cystal to the pedestal on the left. Once Runner 2 take cystal to attund, Runner 1 will wait at the thorn pedestal. Once the pedestal on the left is attunded, runner 1 will take crystal to the pedestal on the left and wait until after the mantle have attunded the pedestal. Once the mantle have got it attunded, runner 1 will now attund it. Repeat this step will the groups get the bonus. The warrior who was attacking Demagogue should be done in about 45 sec or less. He should now look at the mantle base. There's a thorn pedestal there, the warrior should take that crystal and run out the same way he came in. HE SHOULD NOT USE THIS CRYSTAL. Once the warrior is out the harm's way, the rest of the group can take as long as they like to attund all 3 pedestals. The mantles will never be able to attund anything as long as the warrior holds their crystal. Gti 19:57, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::::For those going through her with level 20's with level 20 heroes...this mission+bonus couldn't be simpler (normal mode). First....getting to talk with Less Longbow. Simply get just close enough to see both Less and the Knights that will attack him (don't get close enough to trigger their attack though) then send your heroes/henchies (you stay put) around the southern route. You can flag them all the way up to the knights without danger of triggering their attack Less script. Second....take the first strategy and let the White Mantle capture all but the closest one. Park your heroes and henchmen just on the the east side of the henge portal (the one in the middle). Keep killing the mantle till there are no more left (there are no more than 3-4 groups). Then just go kill Demo....explore all you want...then capture all the points and move on. No need to grab their crystal because there are no more mantle left! If you want to feel extra safe though, grab their crystal as you explore the area and use it to capture the points when you're ready to move on.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:32, 31 July 2007 (CDT) I'm truly mystified at the reliance on outlandish, awkward, or gimmicky tactics in a mission where the standard, naive approach of pull one group at a time and kill it works so marvelously well. That is a standard approach for PvE, isn't it? The salient difference here is that the one small group of mobs at a time pulls itself, so that flagging henchmen to get them to stay still lets the henchmen do all the pulling you need. The tactics I posted reliably work with one player and five henchmen, and are what I believed to be the standard easy mode tactics for the mission until I read the wiki. There is a huge margin for error, so that if going with just henchmen and you disconnect for 30 seconds at random, there's a decent chance you'd still be able to win. Even if the player had a completely empty skill bar, that wouldn't hurt you much in the crystal attuning area, though it might make the rest of the mission harder. I probably went into way too much detail on what could go wrong, but perhaps that's what people need for this mission. I left the quick, gimmicky tactics up just in case some people want something faster, even if not more reliable. Quizzical 10:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :It's not a really difficult mission, but you need to have some idea what to do beforehand. The easiest mistake to make is to target the runners, thinking to stop them capping. The guarding group comes with each runner, so if you kill successive runners then every single guarding group will come until you're overwhelmed. For a PUG it's very tempting to kill that runner though, that coupled with people not knowing how to run the crystals are what I would blame for the general difficulty -Ezekiel 10:41, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode This mission is pretty tough in Hard Mode. As your enemies are moving fast than you, it's a good idea for one person to stay at the area where the crytal reappaears, and alternate the carrying of the crystal between two people. Both people really need 33% speed boosts for the mission to be possble, as the level 25 Mantle are very powerful. :Hard mode is doable with just 1 runner with a 33% speed boost such as Flame Djinn's Haste on an ele to keep up with crystaling tuning while the rest of the group gradually whittle the white mantle down for the bonus. Reichi Aryon 22:22, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Well, this is the last mission to do in HM for Prophecies Guardian and, it still is kicking my backside. Just tried the 'set' the h/h idea to run around and get the demagouge; and, as i headed down the back path, here came three mantle from the outside pack to defend. Wonder if that is a recent change to prevent such an easy bonus? IN HM the runners seem dang near impossible to bring down. Pin down seems to only last a couple of seconds; crip shot the same; even using the Norm crip skill still only last a few seconds. And, of course, while everyone is focusing fire on the runner, the savants are tearing the group apart. Having done every other HM mission using only H/H, may have to break down and try to find ppl....unlikely as that may be.~~Eldest Archer...10 Nov 07 :I can only manage doing the bonus and main separately. For the bonus, try and bring some high damage heroes to take him out quick. I did the bonus -easily- with this setup (screenshot). But yeah, I agree that they must have made some trigger to get that group of white mantle over when you're taking the back entry. Just call the demogogue a few times so the party focuses on him. Oh, and for the main, you really do need two human players. Did it by having one person with speed boosts running the crystal, while I had heroes (water elementalist being awesome) and I had crippling skills. Don't kill the runner, try to slow him down, kill the rest of the escort, then kill the runner last. Bigrat2 Talk 07:04, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::I figured out how to get both bonus and main mission using only H/H. You plant all of them in front of the nearest shrine (NW) and let them kill off the mantle as they run by. You are the runner, and your job is to repeatedly take the NW shrine and the NE shrine, running along the north path. The secret to the timing is to wait to take the NE shrine until just after the mantle's runner commits to the center path heading to the NW shrine. If you take it too early the runner will switch his destination to the NE shrine and it will be hard for you to reclaim it before they also take the NW shrine. As long as you repeat this pattern they will never bum-rush your H/H en masse, but instead just send one group out at a time. Catbus 04:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::This only works sometimes. Sometimes the runner group consists of 2 monks, which h/h don't have enough offense to take out. 05:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Do what the article says now, and if your henchmen/heroes need more time, you repeatedly capture the northeast shrine to keep the white mantle going there and leave your henchmen/heroes alone. If they need ten minutes to take out a group, that's fine. They can have all the time they need so long as you keep the next group running back and forth to the northeast shrine only. It might also have helped that one of my heroes brought Shatter Storm for this mission. Also, it is usually preferable to put your comments at the bottom of a section. Quizzical 08:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Back again....just completed ALL the Elona mish in HM using ONLY H/H and back to see if Aurora Glade still kicks my backside...yep...it does. Got the bonus by simply running like heck to the demogogue location and throwing everything including my shoe (HA!) at him. However, in doing the mission...well, still not found the right H/H set up. Guess will go finish Factions and then come back. Since done all three campaigns in NM using only H/H..and now in HM all of Elona, all of Tyria except this mish, and about 1/2 of Factions again using only H/H, I find it 'amusing' that this sole mission continues to defeat me. Oh well...try, try again...67.41.74.59 18:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Eldest Archer, 16 November 2007 God I am beginning to really hate this mission. I just did it with 33% speed boosts and my H/H actually held out long enough for me to set 4 of the crystals... I could get two set but as I set the third, the mantle retook one. I was able to get that one back, but they had taken the other. Then, the h/h died and, mish over. This and Viz Square all that stands between me and the LG title and both have evaded me now for the past week...I don't really mind a challenge -- else I would not have gotten so far doing the HM -- but these missions ... oh well.... having gotten so far with only h/h, I guess using real ppl for these last two will at least get me past them and on to something else. Finally got the mission in HM. Thought a bit. As a ranger primary I had the running skills but still not quite enough. So, I made my secondary assasin; added shadow of haste and dash + natural stride/stormchaser. Once I opened the gate, I set the crystal to the nearest and then flagged my H/H to block that narrow area (as Heros I brought ele (earth/wards/sandstorm) ele (water/malestrom/slow downs/) Necro (mm w/flesh/couple of others) + alesia and orion. Once they were flagged, I ran back, got the crystal, hit shadow of haste and ran to the pedastal on the left; set the crystal and cancelled shadow of haste; got the next and using dash + others ran to the pedastal on the far right. Made it with time to spare. And, my hench were still alive and were holding up...now, all that is left is Viz Square!! ~~Eldest Archer The mission and bonus are quite doable in a single run with just henchmen and heroes. The easy mode tactics I posted need only a couple minor tweaks to deal with the abbots. The player doesn't even need any running skills, though it does help to have a running skill to allow time for the player to help the henchmen and heroes fight. I'll post more details once I get through the mission with other characters to presumably see more of the things that can go wrong. Quizzical 00:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) How do you stop all the abbots rushing to help when with hnh? It is what is stopping me. When I do the running, that leaves 3 damage dealer heroes (was SS with a few dom mesmer skills, Sandstorm warder and Orion) to take on 3 abbots (and other enemies). It just doesn't work. I have been stuck on this mission for a while, just so sick of walking though to the crystals to watch hnh feebly smack away at 3 level25 monks. :There are a couple tricks that I'll post in a more refined version in a week or so after some more practice, but until then, it's probably enough to just keep any additional groups away from your party until the previous group is dead. Recapture the northeast pedestal repeatedly so that the next white mantle group keeps running there, and your party at the northwest pedestal can have all day to kill the abbots if they need it. Quizzical 02:02, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ARGH! Less Longbow keep dying on me in Hard Mode before I can get the mission.. Any suggestions? --Soulflame 19:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I would try this strategy listed in the walk through. When you first catch sight of Less Longbow on your radar, pause a moment and observe if he is being attacked by the two White Mantle Knights near him. The Knights' attack script is not triggered until you come too close to Less, which means that if you dally around long enough, Less will be able to slaughter the two Knights all by himself and will therefore be in no danger. If, however, you come too close, the two White Mantle Knights will start pummelling Less. If that doesn't work, perhaps leave a message on Quizzical's talk page; she seems to be the big brains behind strategy for these missions (she has revamped quite a few walkthroughs, including this one) Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Thnx a million! =D --Soulflame 19:31, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::"Quizzical's talk page; he seems" Fixed. Though incidentally, the how not to get Less killed paragraph was there before I redid this article. It's good advice, so I left it. What I wrote was the crystal running and hard mode sections. Quizzical 20:15, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Best description yet - finally did it in HM - thx for this thread, better than the wiki 12:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC)! Using a Warthog corpse I just took a Necro sub build with the aim of killing a warthog and warping over the gate (thus not spawning most of the Mantle). Unfortunately, after I killed the warthog, Necrotic Traverals gave an "invalid target" message. Did I just get unlucky as to where the animal died, or have ArenaNet fixed this 'sploit? (I did manage to get the bonus just by rushing the guy; my henchies kept the rest of the Mantle busy long enough for me to kill him, and then run off and get another .1% exploration :D) 82.46.19.11 09:31, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Just worked for me on my necro. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 11:48, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Question about voice in completion dialogue I really thought it was the Seer speaking the "new chapter lies open for Tyria" line and not Glint. Am I wrong? Glenn Gladewarden 15:09, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Pretty sure it's Glint. The dialog also mentions that's it's all that they (the speaker) have forseen. Glint is the one who foresaw stuff like the flameseeker prophecies...I believe she tells you this when you speak to her after the Dragon's Lair Mission.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:41, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Where is the Warthog? Can anyone please tell me where this warthog is supposed to be spawned? Is it near the vine gate or more where the druid is at? I have run this mission four times and i havn't seen this warthog on the other side yet... maybe just my bad luck, or has this "bug" been fixed by Anet? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ouzo The Second (talk • ) 14 September 2007 (CDT). :I ran through it with a guildmate pretty recently, and I didn't notice a Warthog where I used to see it before. I have to admit that I wasn't really paying attention, though... . Before, when it was there for sure, it was right outside the vine gate that led to the three-pedestal area. ~ Pae 15:12, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Well did another run to make sure... and there's definately NOT spawning a warthog anywhere near the vine gate. At least not in Hard Mode. :It's a random spawn. I've seen it spawn there a few times. It's just like the Dune of Despair bonus, if you're lucky then the boss will spawn close enough for you to attack --Blue.rellik 05:14, 15 September 2007 (CDT) yeah... you are right. I did see the Warthog on the other side this morning. Unfortunately i didn't bring NT with me that run... i now have run this mission 8 times and only 1 spawn... guess i'm just very unlucky :( :No, that rate agrees with what I have seen also, trying to warthog-warp in Hard Mode. Of course I only saw it the first time we tried, when I didn't have necrotic traversal. I'm wondering if there is a fixed number of warthogs in the mission. Sometimes I will see warthogs at the very beginning and sometimes I won't. Maybe we could maximize our chances by restarting until no warthogs were seen at the beginning? I'm tired of trying this mission so many times, someone please tell me there's a trick to it. Catbus 15:05, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Additional Tip - Dervish with Balthazar Form A guildmate and I ran this mission this past weekend and accomplished it rather easily by having a 2 heavy hitting teams with a monk to back them up. My team was a dervish with the Balthazar elite form, warrior and monk. Basically when you get to the crystals stage, I posted my two heros (a warrior and monk) near the left attunement point and then switched on Balthazar's form (33% speed increase and +40 armor) and I ran the crystals while my guildmate ran with his character and heros to try to take out the runners. His character ended up caught up in a tangle of mantle and died but I still got the crystals in place doing the right attunement point first, then the left. After that I made a mad dash to the farthest point to the right and completed it. Once the crystals were attuned his character regened for the cut scene and we continued to take out the final boss. If you have a dervish I highly suggest this as it was very easy to complete with the elite form. I would suggest also having Eternal Aura so that the form can be used constantly to keep your speed up. Mission + Bonus: Back Way Walkthrough (normal & HM) First off, I'm not very wiki savvy, so I apologize if I format this wrong or whatever. Alright, so, I read through all the walkthrough notes on the wiki page, and skimmed the talk here. One person very briefly mentioned this strategy, and I can't believe it isn't elaborated on anywhere since it is by far the easiest strat of them all. I occasionally run this mission + bonus (solo, and at the same time) for friends in normal mode (even posted a guide on it a while ago > http://guildwars.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuide/1018.php). Using the same strategy, we can easily complete the mission in both normal and HM with 2 people and h/h. What you need: 1 person with a constant 33% speed boost, and a brain. 2 more people (or 1 person + 3 heroes) consisting of at least 1 damage dealer with a bow (for pulling) and 1 healer. Part 1: Person with speed boost runs around keeping 2 shrines captured. There is no strategy to this, just run around and don't aggro the runner group. It's really not that hard, even in HM. Be sure not to accidentally capture all 3. If this person brought a hero, it should be flagged by the crystal spawn. Part 2: The rest of the group (or 1 person + 3 heroes) follows the route on the map below. The person with the bow pulls the demagogue (he is alone, and pulls alone), and then he is killed. After killing him, this group can just stand around. Part 3: Person with the speed boost captures all 3 shrines. You shouldn't need a step by step guide on this. Just don't aggro the runner group and you'll get it eventually for sure. I realize people have worked hard on the current wiki page, so I'll let others make changes, but I seriously can't imagine why this isn't already in there. Silentvex 10:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :The strategy currently listed reliably works in hard mode with just one player and otherwise henchmen and heroes, and doesn't require anything special from that player--so any class can do it with a completely empty skillbar. If you actually bring some skills, so much the better. In easy mode, you can drop the heroes and just have one player with henchmen. Your strategy requires both multiple players and specialized builds and (from the site you link) gear. That alone makes it quite a stretch to call it "by far the easiest". :If you want to add another strategy in the bonus section, go ahead. It looks like what you list above is pretty much what it says in the tip of the sixth paragraph of the bonus on the main page right now, though you give more detail. If you want to put your strategy on the main page, that's the tip to replace. Quizzical 11:51, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :: Well I certainly appreciate this idea, the current HM guide made my head spin trying to understand precisely what the writer was trying to explain (North East shrine... first, second... split groupings, if abbots are present do this, if not do that, if group is heading to shrine x do this) - whereas Silentvex's guide is so simple it's funny: ::1. Runner keeps chugging crystals ::2. Pull boss ::3. ???? ::4. PROFIT! :: Thanks Silent ^^ --85.62.18.8 01:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::You don't need any special build for your runner except now Drunken Master, but if there are two humans, this method is really easy (even in HM). The other method for just H and Hs may work, but is a royal pain. GW-Susan 23:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Drunken Master works well here, but if you don't have Eye of the North that's not an option. Warrior, Ranger, Mesmer (kinda), and Elementalist (kinda) all have speedbuff skills so as long as you have one of those in the party (or if you are that profession, when playing with H/H) you're fine. Also, it's still perfectly viable to kill all Mantle if you for some reason can't get a speedbuff. Just slower. (T/ ) 23:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Resign-Bug? Well, today we just rushed into this mission to complete the Bonus. We resigned after doing so, but just after that I triggered the cutscene - our party got the message "Your party was defeated." and we died. But after the cutscene we lived again, like you do after every cutscene. We could "finish" the mission, though we didn't rezone after killing all the monsters around. And of course we didn't get any reward. Maybe this works well in other missions also - and maybe it's just known, but I didn't know where to search or wherelse to post... Kaede 16:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) The way I did the bonus for HM Maybe it's just me, but I fought all the mantle. Have a runner (anyone, preferably without heroes) put a crystal in the shrine closest to where you start. Then grab another one and head to the southmost shrine. Everyone else should be camping in the center area, when the mantle come to attune the first shrine you grabbed, simply kill them all. I suggest bringing "you move like a dwarf" to kill off the one running the crystal. Once you've done that, the runner should be taking the third crystal to the northmost shrine. And then back to the closest shrine (assuming you havent won the mission at that point) Basically 1. Runner path - Closest shrine -> south one -> north one -> Closest -> south one (and so on) With my ele and no speed boosts I was able to give my team infinite time. (if your fighting team is bad, you might need to be grabbing the closest shrine before the north or south in the chain, as the mantle do move fast in HM) 2. Everyone else - Camp infront of the close shrine, try to kill the mantle runner before he can attune it, failing that, simply kill all the mantle. I wont lie, there are a lot of mantle, with a high chance of double aggro. However, Me (as a fire ele no less) and my heroes were able to steamroll the groups, so it's not impossible. After all of that, simply find demagogue and kill him.